1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an animal training device. More specifically, this invention relates to an electronic animal training device for providing a stimulus to an animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animals, especially dogs, may be trained to be perceptive of a person's body language and movements. These animals are trained to associate a person's movements with a particular animal training command. Most of the training commands customarily used for animal training have corresponding movements that are established and distinct from the others. One shortcoming of this method of animal training is that the animal is required to have an unobstructed view of the person to observe the movement. In the event that the animal goes over a hill, around a corner, behind brush or trees, or is otherwise out of sight, the animal cannot receive the animal training commands.